


The Look In Your Eyes

by authorinprogress97



Series: Beauty, Grace and A Punch To The Face [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending, Jihoon being Jihoon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lovesick puppy!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorinprogress97/pseuds/authorinprogress97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacing her fingers with his as they leave their bags behind in search of food is a habit. It’s the same in the way he tucks her into his side because it’s cold. Their relationship is built on habits formed out of affection.</p>
<p>|She is beauty. She is grace. She will punch you in the face.<br/>|A series of ficlets based around Girl!Seungkwan and Girl!Jihoon with their long suffering boyfriends, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look In Your Eyes

Jihoon isn’t the marriage type.

She doesn’t dream of a knight in shining armour sweeping her off her feet. To her, marriage isn’t a happy ending. It’s just another unnecessary ceremony and a waste of money. If two people loved each other, they don’t need to tell the world with extravagance. Just telling each other should be enough.

And it kinda goes around to Seungcheol.

Jihoon isn’t the marriage type, but Seungcheol  _ is _ . He has the white picket fence (or maybe white painted door), two kids and a dog dream.

He wants everything Jihoon isn't sure she can give.

Jihoon blows out a breath. She's not sure why she's thinking of this  _ today _ , particularly. It’s not an anniversary, nor a special holiday. It’s another dull weekday with Seungcheol. They're spending it in the library, as customary for finals week. Jihoon’s studying music, but she still has theory tests she needs to pass.

Except… well, her notes and books aren't nearly as interesting as her boyfriend.

Her nose immediately wrinkles. That’s the kind of thing Seungcheol would say when he's trying to get a rise out of her (and damn him, it  _ always _ works). It’s probably about time for a break if she has time for thoughts like these.

But she's loathe to pull Seungcheol away from his studying. His eyebrows are drawn low in a concentrated frown as he reads and writes. Occasionally, he’ll mouth a word or two, scratching it into his notebook. Her idiot of a boyfriend is studying business, so he needs all the studying he can get. He's not stupid, by any means (even if she calls him  _ idiot _ more than she calls him  _ oppa _ ), but he's in his last year and even  _ she _ can see he's stressed.

She nudges his calf lightly causing him to shake himself out of his stupor and look up. “Break time,” she declares, putting her stationery away. “Come on, I'm hungry.”

He grins tiredly; she hates how stress tightens the skin around his mouth and makes it so hard for him to relax. “You know I’d love to, princess, but I need to finish up my revision.”

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Jihoon argues half-heartedly. She can’t even call up a proper scowl. Damn Seungcheol for making her worry. Is it payback for all the times he had to look after her? If it is, she’s  _ sorry _ she made his stomach twist and his heart beat too fast in his chest.

“So you say. But you never seem to stop me.” His attention is already wavering, half on his books and numbers.

She hesitates, unsure what to do. She's not used to being the worrier. She doesn’t want to bother him, but it’s obvious he needs out. They’ve been here in the library since it opened and it’s been hours since the sun went down. Even Jihoon – who’s more than used to spending hours in the claustrophobic space of her beloved studio – is getting sick of the dry air of the library.

Her fingers curl into the sleeve of his shirt and tugs. She juts her bottom lip out slightly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes – this is the look that has let her get away with many things. Today, she's using  _ the look _ for the greater good (also known as her boyfriend’s sanity).

Seungcheol’s eyes flick to hers, immediately shutting them against what Seungcheol insists is an  _ onslaught of cuteness _ . “Jihoon,” he whines. “You're not playing fair.”

“I'm hungry,” she repeats and she hates that her voice slides into a higher pitch effortlessly. If Seungkwan were here, Jihoon would probably find a book in her face, unnie or not. Jihoon would  _ let herself _ be hit.

“Jihoon.  _ No _ .” He drags out the last word and she can almost  _ see _ every fibre of Seungcheol’s being resisting against the urge to give in. Jihoon isn’t one to manipulate her boyfriend like this, but desperate times call for desperate measures. If  _ Jihoon _ feels like her skin is crawling from sitting too long, why would Seungcheol feel any differently? He’s just so  _ stubborn _ , but Jihoon can be worse –  _ is _ worse.

She leans in close, eyelids fluttering slightly. “Just for a little while,” she promises. “Then I'll let you cram to your heart’s content. I'm calling in this one favour, oppa.”

She can almost  _ see _ the moment he breaks. His pen hovers in the air for a moment before rolling off his fingers. “You win,” he grumbles but he can't stay mad when she beams and kisses his cheek. Jihoon knows how to play her boyfriend, but only because he knows how to love her.

Lacing her fingers with his as they leave their bags behind in search of food is a habit. It’s the same in the way he tucks her into his side because it’s cold. Their relationship is built on habits formed out of affection.

Jihoon doesn't use the word  _ love _ lightly, but Seungcheol makes it easy. He has so much love to give that Jihoon ends up loving just as fiercely. It’s more than just getting Jihoon to give in where others would fail spectacularly. It shows in the way she worries about him and how she can't bring herself to snap at him when he pushes her to leave her studio.

As cheesy as it sounds, Seungcheol completes her.

“Thanks,” Seungcheol sighs, scrubbing a hand through his short hair. “I really needed a break.”

She hums, untangling their fingers so she can wrap an arm around his waist. “I could tell. I was wondering if you'd start telling me to check my liabilities or some shit like that.”

He laughs, sounding freer than he has in a week. “I wouldn't. I’d ask if you'd consider me a liability, probably, then ask you to dump me if you said yes.”

_ Never _ , she thinks, even as she snorts. Seungcheol’s not a knight in shining armour, but she never wanted one. He thinks she deserves the moon. She  _ knows _ all she wants is him.

The push cart is selling crappy coffee, but there's a long line leading up to it. It’s the only thing open at this time and the convenience store is too far. Seungcheol doesn't complain as she huddles into him for warmth.

As much as Jihoon has her life planned out (kinda), she's sure about very little things. One thing she  _ is _ sure about is Seungcheol. Somehow, he has her believing that no matter where they go in life, he’ll be there every step of the way. It’s one of the many things she loves about him.

Jihoon isn't the marriage type, but Seungcheol is. She hates the idea of a big ceremony just to tell the world something they should already know – Choi Seungcheol loves Lee Jihoon and Lee Jihoon loves Choi Seungcheol too. But, well, when it comes down to it, it doesn't sound so bad, so long as Seungcheol is the one waiting for her at the end of the aisle with his big stupid grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hell or high water, JunHao is coming next, okay? But I'm always up for suggestions ;;; Feel free to tell what youd like to see of JunHao, yeah?


End file.
